Robert Curtis Brown
|birthplace = Bucks County, Pennsylvania |family = Diane Reynolds Eli Brown Emma Brown |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Robert Curtis Brown is an American actor. Biography Brown was born in Pennsylvania, in April 1957, and grew up in Bucks County. At some point in his life, he developed an interest in acting and chose to pursue it as a career. As an adult, he graduated from Yale University with two degrees: a Bachelor's Degree in English and Theatre Studies from the main school, and a Master's Degree from the Yale School of Drama. In his personal life, Brown married a woman named Diane Reynolds in 1991 and had two children with her: a son named Eli, and a daughter named Emma. Brown made appearances in a number of TV shows such as Criminal Minds, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, NYPD Blue, The X-Files, Star Trek: Voyager, The West Wing, Family Law, Murder, She Wrote, Supernatural, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Wings, Matlock, Herman's Head, and Search for Tomorrow. He also appeared in films such as Halloween II, Guess Who, After the Sunset, Catch Me if You Can, Bean: The Movie, Zenon: The Zequel, Legal Eagles, and Trading Places. On Criminal Minds Brown portrayed Peter Grieson, the father of a cult member, in the Season One episode "The Tribe". Filmography *Step Sisters (2018) - Dean Berman *Dear White People - 3 episodes (2018) - William White *Lucifer (2018) - William Sterling *The Handmaid's Tale - 5 episodes (2017-2018) - Commander Andrew Pryce *NCIS: Los Angeles (2017) - Air Force OSI Executive Director David Cole *General Hospital - 2 episodes (2017) - Raymond Berlin *Lethal Weapon (2017) - Walter Hancock *Rizzoli & Isles (2016) - Noah Brenner *Undrafted (2016) - Brian Murray *Code Black (2016) - Senator Darren Stringer *Hawaii Five-0 (2015) - Malcolm Leddy *Double Daddy (2015) - Peter *Perception - 4 episodes (2014-2015) - Doctor Josiah Rosenthal *Slate Your Name - 2 episodes (2015) - Unknown Character *Kickin' It (2014) - Mr. Peters *Oliver, Stoned. (2014) - Officer Smallwood *Audrey (2014) - Stan *Intelligence (2014) - Senator Thomas Bradshaw *Snow Bride (2013) - Peters *The Thundermans (2013) - Gerald Campbell *Bones (2013) - Doctor Noah Itzkowitz *Mom (2013) - Edward *Switched at Birth - 5 episodes (2013) - Ivan Ronan *The First Family (2013) - Anderson *The Guilt Trip (2012) - K-Mart Executive *The Mentalist (2012) - Nathan Dilmer *The Young and the Restless - 3 episodes (2011) - Judge *L.A. Noire (2011) - Dick McColl (voice) *Cinema Verite (2011) - Anthropologist *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011) - Vance Evans *Look - 3 episodes (2010) - Dan the Weatherman *Big Time Rush (2010) - Miles Bainbridge *NCIS (2010) - Gary Tolin *Backyard Wedding (2010) - Henry Slauson *All My Children - 5 episodes (2010) - Paul Miller *The Good Guys (2010) - Paul MacIntyre *CSI: NY (2010) - Davis Ollenstein *Healing Hands (2010) - Reverend Collins *Big Love - 2 episodes (2010) - Stake President Kennedy *It's Complicated (2009) - Peter *Castle (2009) - Ian Busch *Citizen Jane (2009) - Vaughn *The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - General Brown *Halloween II (2009) - Kyle Van Der Klok *Lincoln Heights (2008) - Archfield Principal *High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) - Vance Evans *Public Interest (2008) - Simon Perr *Swingtown (2008) - Airline Executive *Shark - 2 episodes (2007-2008) - Morgan Ride *The Game - 2 episodes (2007) - Chuck Reilly *Cavemen (2007) - Jack Whitman *Supernatural (2007) - Father Gil *High School Musical 2 (2007) - Vance Evans *Who's Your Caddy? (2007) - Frosty *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Test Site Technician *Drive Thru (2007) - Bert McCandless *Medium (2007) - Doctor Sandborn *Pandemic (2007) - Jack Hendler *Dreamgirls (2006) - Technical Director *Ghost Whisperer (2006) - Brad Fowler *Criminal Minds - "The Tribe" (2006) TV episode - Peter Greisen *Jane Doe: The Harder They Fall (2006) - Len Leonard *Veronica Mars (2005) - Captain of Industry *Las Vegas (2005) - Randall James *Night Stalker (2005) - Doug Linman *Cold Case (2005) - Jered Wyatt *Guess Who (2005) - Dante *Medical Investigation (2005) - Congressman Doug Lawrence *After the Sunset (2005) - Lakers FBI Agent *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Dan Keaton *CSI: Miami (2004) - Marc Snowden *JAG - 2 episodes (1996-2004) - Field Commander/Lieutenant Robert Klein, M.D. *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1998-2004) - David White/Witness *Century City (2004) - Unknown Character *Max (2004) - Will *Bruce Almighty (2003) - Phil Sidleman *The Practice - 2 episodes (2000-2003) - Attorney John Wicker/Scott Simpson *Without a Trace (2003) - Barry Mitchum *Catch Me If You Can (2002) - Front Desk Clerk *American Dreams (2002) - Unknown Character *Judging Amy (2002) - Mediator *Red Dragon (2002) - Dinner Guest *The Guardian (2002) - Mr. Collin *The X-Files (2002) - Assistant District Attorney Damon Kaylor *Crossing Jordan (2002) - Phil Granger *Star Trek: Voyager (2001) - Ambassador *The West Wing (2001) - Congressional Committee Chair *7th Heaven (2001) - Harold Mann *Zenon: The Zequel (2001) - Mark Kar *Malcolm in the Middle (2000) - Tom *Family Law - 3 episodes (1999-2000) - Mr. Pisa/Bonnie's Attorney/Unknown Character *Unauthorized: Brady Bunch - The Final Days (2000) - Robert Reed/Mike Brady *The Jamie Foxx Show (2000) - Dorian *Ally McBeal (1999) - Attorney McCabe *Diagnosis Murder - 2 episodes (1999) - Attorney Robert Lamont (uncredited) *Snoops (1999) - Senator Lee Stevens *Love Happens (1999) - Stephen *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1999) - Fred *Three Secrets (1999) - Todd *Suddenly Susan - 2 episodes (1999) - Lester Pearson *Chicago Hope (1999) - Bill Moraskie *Will & Grace (1999) - Will Actor *Malcolm & Eddie (1998) - Montgomery *The Pretender - 2 episodes (1998) - Mr. Brewster *A Wing and a Prayer (1998) - Deparle (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) - Gavin O'Rourke *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 5 episodes (1998) - Robert Gwinnet *Hiller and Diller (1997) - Harvey *Mad About You (1997) - Lawyer (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Bean (1997) - Doctor Frowning (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Life with Roger (1997) - Ron *Stranger in My Home (1997) - Blake *Christmas Every Day (1996) - Uncle David Jackson *Rolling Thunder (1996) - Unknown Character *Full Circle (1996) - Surgeon (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Murder, She Wrote (1994-1996) - Bud Forbes/David Randall/Steve DiNapoli (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Weird Science (1996) - Gordon Taylor *Dream On - 2 episodes (1996) - Pilot (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Wings (1996) - Bob *Same River Twice (1996) - Kramer *The Christmas Box (1995) - George *Never Say Never: The Deidre Hall Story (1995) - Doctor Konialian *The Naked Truth (1995) - Jed *Angus (1995) - Alexander *Sliders (1995) - Danny Eisenbach *Stuart Saves His Family (1995) - Andy (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1995) - Unknown Character (voice) *Inferno on US 17 (1994) - Doug *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) - Vedek Sorad (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Murphy Brown (1993) - Ticket Agent *Labor of Love: The Arlette Schweitzer Story (1993) - Doctor Wardell *Sisters (1993) - Nick Corrigan (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Eden (1993) - Larry Hollister *Knots Landing (1993) - Marvin Beiderman *L.A. Law (1993) - Attorney Paul Jamison (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Empty Nest (1993) - Doctor Dave Foley *Matlock - 4 episodes (1992-1993) - Assistant District Attorney Gilman/Larry Boone *Beware of Dog (1993) - Josh Irving *Under the Car (1992) - Bill *Just My Imagination (1992) - Donald Pierce *Melrose Place (1992) - Doug Flynn *Love & War (1992) - Yuppie *Herman's Head - 2 episodes (1992) - Sean (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *Hyde in Hollywood (1991) - David *Veronica Clare (1991) - Unknown Character *Children of the Bride (1990) - Tony *Newhart (1989) - Justin Witter *On the Edge (1987) - Dean *Legal Eagles (1986) - Roger *Search for Tomorrow - 56 episodes (1984-1985) - Alec Kendall *First Affair (1983) - Donald *Trading Places (1983) - Todd (credited as Robert Curtis-Brown) *American Playhouse (1982) - Luke 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors